Tangled
by Khyrii
Summary: ONESHOT. D/H. Draco catches Harry out of bed past curfew.


**DISCLAIMER: **Harry, Draco, Hogwarts and everything else is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco listened to his footsteps as they echoed through the hall. He was on his way back to the Slytherin Common Room after having made inspection rounds tonight. His gaze flitted to the pitch black night through a window. The moon was nowhere to be seen and it felt like it was going to rain. Draco shook his head. The last time he'd been out on a rainy night was the time he and… No. He forced thoughts of Harry Potter out of his head. He shouldn't be thinking about the other boy, not while he was on Prefect duty.

It was, however, harder than he thought, considering that he spent more time in the past few months with Harry than he ever had in his Hogwarts years.

Draco never saw it coming, the firm grip on his arm that pulled him into one of the broom closets on the fifth floor of the castle. "What the bloody hell are you—"

A kiss on the lips cut off the rest of his words.

Harry.

Draco couldn't see a thing. The only light filtering into the confined space was from the torchlight outside and his eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet. But he knew Harry's touch, his scent, his kiss. He pushed the Gryffindor back but held on to his shirt. "You're out past curfew, Potter." His nightly route wasn't a big secret. He supposed Harry had sneaked out under his Invisibility Cloak and waited until he walked by.

He felt Harry's tongue on his neck as the other boy backed him against the door. "Are you going to punish me, Malfoy?" Harry's breath was low and hot as his hands slipped from Draco's neck to his abdomen. Draco held back a groan. Drat. Harry knew exactly where to touch him. He took hold of Harry's tie (yes, his eyes have adjusted and he could see the other boy now) and pulled him in for a kiss. "Your first punishment will be to take off your clothes for me."

Harry had on a half-dazed expression, which put a smirk on Draco's lips. "First? You don't mean—"

"Ah." Draco touched Harry's lower lip. "I'm the Prefect here, remember? You've been caught and I can choose to punish you all night." His gaze never left Harry's face, waiting. Just waiting. The Gryffindor was silent for several beats and Draco was beginning to wonder if he'd said something wrong when Harry pushed his robe off his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You could, at least, help me." Harry added a petulant glare.

Draco kissed him, long and hard. "I want to watch you." He grinned unrepentantly as he stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

He could see Harry's personal debate but his patience was rewarded because the Gryffindor pulled his tie off along with his shirt. Draco met Harry's eyes and even in the darkness, he could see defiance and desire colliding in their depths. It took all of his self-control not to grab the Gryffindor when every inch of his skin was bare. Of course, it didn't help that Harry had decided to tease him by tracing his fingers over a few sensitive spots (and making erotic little moans) while he was peeling the layers of clothing off.

"Your next punishment will be to kiss me." Draco's voice was husky. He was surprised that he even found it in him to talk. Harry stepped toward him. He took off the Gryffindor's glasses when he was within arm's reach and closed his eyes when Harry's lips touched his. He found himself leaning toward the other boy, wanting more than the chaste kiss Harry had given him.

"Draco…"

"Touch me, Harry."

They both fumbled as Harry worked on untying Draco's tie while Draco shucked off his robe and left his shirt open. Draco's lips moved to kiss Harry's neck. He smiled when the other boy let his head fall back, allowing him more access. He walked Harry backward until his back was flattened against a wall. He kissed Harry's collarbone before paying close attention to his nipples.

He felt Harry's hands on his back and combing through his hair. He normally would have protested since that meant his hair would be mussed up but Harry's touch felt very nice and he was more than a little preoccupied with pleasuring the other boy.

Draco had gotten to know what Harry liked during sex by listening to the sounds the Gryffindor made. He knew that Harry liked it when he licked all his sensitive spots and when he scraped his teeth over his nipples. He also knew that Harry quite liked his tongue on his member. Draco's tongue flicked out and touched the head, which elicited a gasp and a moan from the Gryffindor. See?

He kissed a path from Harry's abdomen up to his chin and wrapped a hand around Harry's member, letting out a low moan of his own when Harry's hands brushed against his nipples. He thrust his tongue into the other boy's mouth as his hand moved along Harry's length. His other hand slid toward Harry's bottom, which he rubbed until he found the opening. Draco nipped at Harry's lower lip as he inserted a finger into him. Harry responded by gasping and pressing closer to him. He quite enjoyed the feel of Harry's erection rubbing against his thigh, just under the bulge in his pants…which was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, by the way.

"Uhn!" Draco uttered on another low moan as Harry pushed his pants down and touched him. His hips bucked into Harry's hand involuntarily. _Oh_. _Yes_. He kissed the Gryffindor with even more intensity as his hands continued their ministrations.

"Draco! Please!" Harry's breaths were coming out in short gasps now, his grip tighter and his movements almost desperate. He was close to coming.

Draco turned Harry to face the wall and pushed himself into the Gryffindor almost without any preamble, both releasing deep moans when their bodies became one. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's torso and pressed his face into the other boy's neck, whispering his name as he started to move. Harry's cries mingled with his own as they matched each other's rhythm, bringing them both over the edge of orgasm.

Draco took his weight off Harry's and pulled the Gryffindor on top of him. He pulled Harry's face to his, claiming his lips. Harry's hands framed his face. The kiss probably would have gone on and led to more pleasurable things but Draco pulled away. "I can't, Harry. I have Ancient Runes tomorrow." His first class was at eight in the morning. If he went at it with Harry one more time (and maybe another, if Harry wanted to), he'd probably sleep through it tomorrow.

"Stay with me." Harry's tongue ran across Draco's lower lip as his hand slipped between them to touch him _there_. "Your body tells me you want to. And I don't recall you saying you were done punishing me for being naughty."

Draco groaned, no other thought besides Harry's hands on him in his head as he kissed the other boy. Professor Babbling probably would not mind it very much if he wasn't in class tomorrow…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I've had this in my hard drive for a long time, wasn't too sure about posting it but I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing these two.


End file.
